The inventive concepts relate to non-volatile memory devices, and more particularly, to non-volatile memory devices having increased distribution characteristics, memory systems, and operating methods of the non-volatile memory devices.
A non-volatile memory device, such as a semiconductor memory device, typically includes a plurality of memory cells that store data in a non-volatile manner. A flash memory device, as one example of a non-volatile memory device, may be used in mobile phones, digital cameras, portable digital assistants (PDAs), mobile computer devices, non-mobile or stationary computer devices, and/or other devices.
Due to its structure, a flash memory device may be susceptible to disturbances that may occur therein during memory operations, such as programming operations. For example, disturbances due to hot carrier injection (HCI), etc., may result in changes in the distribution of threshold voltages of the memory cells, and thus, characteristics of memory operations may deteriorate.